


As Easy as Pirozhki

by firehawk05



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (13 Feb. A bitter star will follow you, an empty sky will swallow you).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Double entendres abound. Loosely references on episode where Yurio gives Yuri the Katsudon Pirozhki. My attempt at a group chat fic.

**Katsuki_Yuri** : Sends picture of katsudon pirozhki given to him by Yuri Caption: This is really delicious!

 

 **Viktor** : Wow! Amazing! Is that what I think it is?

 

 **Katsuki_Yuri** : You bet!

 

 **Viktor** : A succulent pork cutlet with a crispy breadcrumb crust, deep fried to crunchy perfection. Then enrobed in a sheer layer of omelette.

 

 **Katsuki_Yuri** : er Viktor?

 

 **Viktor** : Blanketed by pearly grains of rice before being completely enveloped by a soft, supple, dare I say it, supremely flexible Russian dough...

 

 **Katsuki_Yuri** : (^_^;)

 

 **Viktor** : Before being fried for a second time. Yum yum. I would love to sink my teeth into that juicy package and eat it all up. Every. Last. Delicious. Crumb.

 

 **Phichit** : #tasty #foodgasm #Foodp0rn

 

 **Chris** : Do you have enough for three? *snigger*

 

 **Katsuki_Yuri** : I meant to tell you that you messaged the group chat...

 

 **Viktor** : Come and get it while its hot ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 

 **Yuri** : I WILL BOIL ALL OF YOU IN OIL YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTS!


End file.
